Rainy Days and Mondays
by Shanna1
Summary: Sam listens to a song on the radio and deals with her emotions


Rainy Days and Mondays (Part 1) by Shanna  
  
Title: Rain Days and Mondays  
  
Author: Shanna  
  
E-mail: Shazbucket101@aol.com  
  
Season: After the first episode of Season 4  
  
Spoilers: Anything and everything from Season 1-3  
  
Category: S/J UST  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I would like I don't anything it all belongs to the wonderful people who make the show  
  
Songs: Rainy Days and Mondays by Carpenters used without permission. Sorry. Don't sue.  
  
Summary: It's a rainy day and Sam doesn't want Monday to come.  
  
Feedback: As always is appreciated.  
  
Rainy Days and Mondays.  
  
Major Samantha Carter sat on her window seat, staring out into the rain which had been falling since her return home.  
  
Sam, Teal'c, a jaffa and former first prime of Aphosis and her Co Colonel Jack O'Neill had returned a few hours ago after saving the world from Goa'uld attack yet again.  
  
Staring out into the rain Sam felt dejected, the high and the enjoyment of the last few days had gone and here she was sat around feeling blue.  
  
When the telephone rang, Sam didn't move, she continued to stare into the rain allowing her answer machine to get it.  
  
"Hi I'm not home right now, please leave a message after the beep." Her blank voice echoed from the machine.  
  
"Uh, hey Carter." The voice of her CO sounded. "I thought you'd be home by now. I just wanted to check that you were okay you seemed a bit quiet when we got back. Obviously your not in so I'll call back later." There was a beep as the message ended.  
  
Picking up the remote control which was sat beside her Sam flicked on the stereo the radio blasted through the quiet air.  
  
"And that was Aerosmith next up we thought a song appropriate to the weather the Carpenters classic Rainy Days and Mondays."  
  
~ Talking to myself and feelin' old Sometimes I'd like to quit ~  
  
Sam had days like that especially when she was trying to explain things to Jack, she always felt like she was talking to herself. As for feeling old she was tired, as much as she loved her job she felt a normal life was passing her by. Some days she wanted to quit and have a normal life with kids and a white picket fence and a husband who loved her. Jack. But no chance of that Jack was her CO and the AF regulations forbid it, so she would spend her days saving the world.  
  
~ Hangin' around Nothing to do but frown Rainy Days and Mondays always get me down ~  
  
Maybe that's what it was; maybe she was just fed up of sitting around being able to do nothing about it. To Jack she'd always just be his 2IC. Nothing more and nothing less, just Carter.  
  
~ What I've got they used to call the blues Nothin' is really wrong Feelin' like I don't belong ~  
  
When Sam had first arrived at the SGC Jack hadn't wanted her there, so she challenged him to an arm wrestle, made a point of put on a front of being as tough as any man. Even by the time Hathor had seduced all the men, she still felt like an outsider. Even now Jack just thought of her as Carter, his reliable 2IC who cold solve anything, he never knew she had moved heaven and earth, redefined the laws of physics to get him home, there was never so much as even a thank you. Then there was the whole black ops thing. He'd told her 'since he'd met her he hadn't been himself now he was being himself '. When the truth had been revealed he'd apologised to Daniel but she had just been expected to understand, it was military, he'd had orders and he couldn't have told her.  
  
~ Walkin' around Some kind of lonely clown Rainy Days and Mondays always get me down ~  
  
She may not be a clown but she was lonely and she was an idiot.  
  
~ Funny but it seems that its' the only thing to do To run and find the one who loves me ~  
  
But she couldn't run, she had a job to do, she had responsibilities and she had to build the invisible brick wall around her heart higher.  
  
~ What I feel had come and gone before No need to talk it out We know what its all about ~  
  
Of course she knew, what she felt had been felt by women throughout the ages and the universe. She even thought she'd felt it before with Jonas Hansen, but he turned out to be a power crazed mad man who was now dead. But it felt nothing like her feelings for Jack. They couldn't talk it, they couldn't acknowledge their feelings. So she just had to hang around with nothing to do but frown and let rainy days and Mondays, which signalled the start of another long week which would get her down. As there was nothing she could do about it she switched off the radio and continued to stare out the window.  
  
Rainy Days and Mondays (Part 2) by Shanna  
  
Title: Rain Days and Mondays  
  
Author: Shanna  
  
E-mail: Shazbucket101@aol.com  
  
Season: After the first episode of Season 4  
  
Spoilers: Anything and everything from Season 1-3  
  
Category: S/J UST  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I would like I don't anything it all belongs to the wonderful people who make the show  
  
Summary: It's a rainy day and Sam doesn't want Monday to come.  
  
Feedback: As always is appreciated.  
  
The phone rang again a few hours later and broke Sam from her gaze but she didn't move to get it.  
  
"Hey Carter. I'm getting a little worried. Are you okay? Can you call me when you get this? Do you need a lift the party tomorrow night? Carter where are you? I know your not at the base or at Daniel's maybe your at Janet's I'll try you there. Call me please I'll be home all night." The call ended Sam didn't feel up to talking to him just yet. A few minutes later the phone rang again this time it was Janet.  
  
" Sam are you there and just avoiding talking to Jack? Did something happen while you were away? He called me he's a little worried about you. Sam if you're there pick up. Okay if you don't call me in the next 30 minutes I'm coming over."  
  
Sam didn't really care. She padded across the floor and took a beer out of the fridge and returned to her seat by the window and continued to look out at the rain as she sipped it.  
  
Forty-five minutes later there was a knock on her door. "Sam are you in there? It's me Janet can you open the door. It's cold and wet out here." Sam didn't move. A minute later she heard the key turn in the lock. Janet and the other members of SG-1 had a key each for safety reasons just like she has a key to Daniel's apartment and Jack's house. Teal'c lived at the base but still had a key so he didn't feel left out.  
  
"Sam?" Janet entered her friends apartment and flicked the light switch and illuminated the room which had previously been bathed in darkness. "Sam are you okay?" Janet asked as she spotted her friend sat by the window. "Didn't you here me knock or the phone ring earlier?"  
  
"I heard. I just didn't feel like talking."  
  
"So what have been doing Jack said he'd called you four times." Janet sat down.  
  
"He did. Like I said I didn't feel like talking." She continued to stare out the window and sip her beer which was now warm.  
  
"So have you been doing that all evening? Staring out the window at the rain?" Janet enquired.  
  
"Pretty much." Sam replied.  
  
"Why? Are you sure you're feeling okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. I'm just coming down off the high of saving the world again. I guess I'm just feeling a little blue."  
  
"Okay. Do you mind if I borrow the phone to call Jack to let him know you are okay?" "You know where it is." Sam replied flatly. Janet picked the cordless phone up off the table and returned to her seat perched on the edge of the sofa nearest Sam and began dialling.  
  
"Jack it's me Janet.Yeah I'm over at Sam's she's fine. No from the sounds of it she's been home all night. okay hang on. He wants to talk to you." Janet held out the phone to Sam.  
  
"Tell him I'm fine and I don't need a lift to the party as I doubt I'll be going." Janet relayed the message.  
  
"He says you helped save the world again. Now it's time to party and you're going even if he has to come over and drag you himself."  
  
"Tell him with all due respect he can't order me to go to the party, I'm on down time until Monday and I won't be following his or anybodies orders until then."  
  
"He heard. He says he's on his way over." Janet tossed the phone on the chair.  
  
"Great that's all I need, a dominating Colonel who wants to control my life." She turned placing her feet on the floor and dropped the empty bottle onto the seat.  
  
"How many of those have you had?"  
  
"That's my second. I'm not drunk."  
  
"Okay. Did Jack do something to piss you off?"  
  
"No Colonel O'Neill has just been his lovely charming self as always." She paused. "Don't you ever have days when everything catches up with you and you don't feel like talking and you just want to be by yourself?"  
  
"I guess." Janet said trying to understand.  
  
"And this weather doesn't help. Do you want a beer?" Sam got up and headed for the kitchen.  
  
"Sure." Janet agreed knowing there wasn't much more she could do.  
  
"Hey Carter open up." There was a banging on the door ten minutes later."  
  
"Colonel, I'm fine." She said as she flung the door open. "I'm tired and I'm going to bed. So you with all due respect, I'll see you on Monday at the briefing. Goodnight." With that she slammed the door in his face.  
  
"Carter open this door." He banged on the door again. "Carter?"  
  
"I'm going to bed. Can you see yourself out. Flick the latch before you go?" Sam went to bed without waiting for an answer.  
  
"Major Carter, open this door and talk to me."  
  
"Jack." She heard Janet open the door. "I think it's best if we just leave her alone."  
  
"Is she okay?" She noted the concern in his voice.  
  
"She's fine. She's just having a bad day. She'll be fine in the morning. Now I've got to get home Cassie's waiting."  
  
"Don't you think I should stay and talk to her?" He suggested.  
  
"Right now I think it would do more harm than good. Night Sam." She called. Sam heard her flick the lock and the door close. A few minutes later she heard both cars drive away and Sam cried herself to sleep  
  
Rainy Days and Mondays (Part 3) by Shanna  
  
Title: Rain Days and Mondays  
  
Author: Shanna  
  
E-mail: Shazbucket101@aol.com  
  
Season: After the first episode of Season 4  
  
Spoilers: Anything and everything from Season 1-3  
  
Category: S/J UST D/J  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Songs: Sisters are doing it for themselves by Eurhythmics and Respect by Arthea Franklin Used without permission sorry don't sue. Also mentions Boys are Back in Town by Thin Lizzy and Independent Women by Destiny's Child  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I would like I don't anything it all belongs to the wonderful people who make the show  
  
Summary: It's a rainy day and Sam doesn't want Monday to come.  
  
Feedback: As always is appreciated.  
  
At 1830 the next evening there was a knock on the door. When Sam opened it she saw Jack stood there in tight blue jeans, a black t-shirt and his leather jacket.  
  
"Hey Carter ready to go?"  
  
"Like I said last night I'm not going I have to do." She left the door open as she went back to cleaning the kitchen. Sam heard the door closing knowing she had no such luck Jack was staying.  
  
"So what's wrong Carter?" Jack asked as he lent against the doorframe and watched her work.  
  
"I'm not in the mood for a party. Besides I have to tidy this place up it's a tip." Jack surveyed the seen everything was in its neat and ordered place, the surfaces were clear.  
  
"Come on everyone is in the mood for Karaoke. We saved the world now it's time to kick back and celebrate." SG-3 had decided the previous day that they needed a party to celebrate and Daniel had suggested the local Karaoke bar as he wanted to 'expand Teal'c's cultural base.'  
  
"I'm not going." She said adamantly.  
  
"Carter you can't wear that." He said looking at her sweats. "You've got ten minutes to change otherwise I'll change your clothes for you."  
  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just call the cops and have you evicted sir?" She goaded him for a response.  
  
"Because I'd have you brought up on charges of insubordination Major." He replied .  
  
"Fine. You can finish tidying up." She flung the cloth at him.  
  
* * *  
  
An hour later they were sat listening to the marines of SG-3 sing a bad version of the 'Boys are back in town'. Sam leaned over to Janet.  
  
"Do you think anyone will have the guts to tell them that songs in the movie about the Navy SEALs?"  
  
"If they did I don' think I have enough bandages in the infirmary." The marines had big enough problems with the Air Force let alone the Navy SEALs.  
  
"Janet how much have you had to drink?" Sam asked.  
  
"Enough why?"  
  
"I think it's our turn to sing." They both downed their drinks.  
  
As Jack came back from the toilet he thought he recognised the voices singing.  
  
~ There was a time when they used to say That behind every - "a great man" There had to be a - "a great woman" But in these times of change you know That it's no longer true. So we're comin' out of the kitchen 'Cause there's somethin' we forgot to say to you (we say)  
  
Sisters are doin' it for themselves Standin' on their own two feet And ringin' on their own bells Sister's are doin' it for themselves ~  
  
He turned to see Carter and Janet do a very seductive version of the Eurthymics song.  
  
~ Now this is a song to celebrate The conscious liberation of the female state! Mothers - daughters ant their daughters too Woman to woman We're singin' with you The "inferior sex" got a new exterior We got doctors, lawyers, soldiers too. Everybody - take a look around. Can you see - can you see - can you see There's a woman right next to you. ~  
  
"Do you think they're trying to make a point?" Colonel Saunders of SG- 7 asked as there was a definite change in the lyrics of politicians to soldiers.  
  
"They're too drunk to be making a point. But it's sure fun to watch them try."  
  
There was a series of wolf whistles as they finished and took a bow, flashing their cleavage.  
  
"I need a drink." Janet said as she left the stage.  
  
"Me too." She replied as SG-13 began singing 'We are the Champions'.  
  
"Nice job Sam, you too Janet." Daniel slurred as they rejoined the group. At some point during the evening someone had spiked Daniel's orange juice with vodka, so despite his efforts he was drunk too.  
  
"Okay I've had enough of this. Come with me." She grabbed Janet's wrist with one hand and Daniel's with the other and led them to the corner of the room away from the off key notes. "Right. Daniel, Janet has a confession she would like to make and Janet, Daniel has a confession he'd like to make too. But as neither one of you ever get around to it I thought I'd do it for you. Daniel, Janet would like you to know that she would like you to spend more time in the infirmary preferably when you're not injured. And Janet, Daniel would like you to know, he'd like to spend more time in the infirmary when he's not injured too. Now kiss so my work here is done and so I can go and stop Teal'c singing as he only know the words to Christmas songs and a very rude song Colonel O'Neill taught him when he was drunk." They were kissing before she finished. So she made her way back to the table.  
  
"Hannah?" She called to Lt Hannah Coleman who often helped out in her lab.  
  
"Yes Sam."  
  
"It appears I've lost my singing partner to a tall dark archaeologist. Do you want to sing with me?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
As the men finished their song Sam and Hannah took the stage and began to sing "Independent Women."  
  
Later that evening everyone was drunk except Jack who was keeping a watchful eye over the group. Teal'c had gone back to the base when Sam had refused to let him sing 'I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus. Janet had disappeared with Daniel a few hours before and Sam had begun a drunken rendition of 'RESPECT', while staring at Jack.  
  
~ RESTCP Find out what it means to me RESTCP ~  
  
"For crying out loud. It can't be that simple."  
  
"What?" Saunders asked.  
  
"You were right about her trying to make a point. I pissed her off and I just figured out how."  
  
"How?" He slurred.  
  
"It doesn't matter. I'll call you guys a cab in a minute."  
  
"Okay. I'm a cab." His head dropped to his arm on the table.  
  
"Hey Carter." Jack called as she finished her song.  
  
"Yes sir." She replied.  
  
"Next time you can cut your own damn wood."  
  
"Yes sir." She smiled, finally realising that was what had subconsciously been bugging her. Her smile widened. Maybe Monday would be okay after all  
  
THE END 


End file.
